


Gus first date

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney





	Gus first date

Gus's first date

Joey woke to the sun filtering through his curtains. He rubbed his eyes to clear them, then got out of bed and hit the floor. dammit he mumbled, as he picked himself up. Still kneeling on the floor, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside stand. Seeing that he only had a half hour to eat, shower, and do anything else that he needed to do, he rushed about. He pulled some clothes from his closet, got into the shower, quickly lathered up, and rinsed of. Quickly, he dressed and combed his hair into some semblance of decency. joey then threw his books into his bag and went to class.

Walking out of the dorm area, into the main hall of the school, he saw some people giving him dark looks. He responded by giving them a cold stare until they looked away. Keeping on to the cafeteria, he walked past many classrooms, from which emitted very strange sounds, sometimes ex pulsing flying students, who ended up crumpled up against the opposite wall. he laughed, remembering that the first time he did that, he was in the infirmary.

Waling up the counter he ordered and paid for his usual, a bottle of orange juice and a fruit salad. Joey sat alone at the end of one of the tables near the windows. He ate his salad in silence, until he saw a shadow cast from across the table, and the smell of something sexy in the air. He glanced up, and saw a hot, teenage man sitting down across from him.

"Hi, I'm Gus!" said the teenager who had a grin on his face. Joey looked at him indifferently, then went back to eating his salad. "Umm...well...I came over here to clear up a rumor," he said carefully, "Is it true that you're gay? I mean, a couple of people told me that I should stay away from you so i thought i would ask you."

"Yeah...I am. Do you have a problem with it babe?" Joey replied giving Gus a steely look, as if daring him to say anything. "Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't...that's all up to you sweet stuff." With that, he picked up his stuff and went away, his face an unreadable mask. Gus shook his head and shivered,

"Man...he's cold..."

Joey walked into his classroom, put his books down and sat down then logged into his computer. Instructor Ben looked up from his screen and gave him a slightly strange look.

"Don't bother asking, I'm having a really bad day " he said without him even asking.

"Why? You always seem to be having a bad day " he teased. He shot him a dark look and then he went all serious. "Really, what's going on with you?"

"Oh I'm sick and fucking tired of always being singled out for being gay. Just today, some new kid came up to me and asked me if I was gay and told me that a few of the older ones were telling him to stay away from me. It's just starting to get on my fucking nerves Ben." He typed something briefly on the computer and started laughing. "Stupid new kid he actually uses the journals on the computers doesn't he know that anyone can actually access them if they know how to do the right things?" Ben raised a eyebrow and asked,

"What do you mean?" Joey was laughing loudly, tears streaming down his face. "What the hell's so funny joey?"

"Nothing haha hahaha!" Still chuckling to himself he got a look of concentration on his face and pulled out a small book. Typing on the computer he encrypted the new kid's journal. "There we go"

"What already?" Ben demanded.

"Oh he just had some really personal information on his computer that he probably wouldn't have liked the other students in the here to know. It might have been a little embarrassing if they did"

"What was it?" asked Ben eagerly. Joey looked at him and grinned and said

"Oh nothing I think I just found something to do I'll see you later, Instructor Ben. I think that I'm just gonna take a personal day I have some stuff that I want to do." He packed up his bags and walked out the door.

"Oh man .what is he getting into now " he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Joey walked around the school complex, asking the people that would still talk to him where he could find the new kid. Finally he found out that Gus was elected team captain of the hockey team and was getting ready for the game later on that day. Walking to Gus he thought about what he was going to say.

He walked past the other player's and a voice called out,

"Hey!" Joey turned around and saw Gus through the others in the room. "What's up? Do you need something?" Gus got up and took a look at the visitor. "Oh, its just you .never mind." He ducked back down and the sounds pads were heard.

"Actually, I did need something. I came here to talk to you." Joey heard a loud bang and Gus stood up, He looked at joey curiously and asked,

"What do you want to know?" Joey grinned, as Gus was nervous. Joey pulled out a little paper and shoved it at him. Gus looked at it and started turning bright red. "W-where d-did you get this?" he stammered. "This is a part of my private journal."

"You really shouldn't use the online journals hot stuff," joey said smugly. "They might say that they're private, but anyone can look at them if they know a little hacking."

"WHAT!" screamed Gus, " You mean to tell me that anyone could look at my private thoughts?"

"Pretty much." Joey replied. "But not anymore, I encrypted the data so that it would just confuse any person that would try to sort though its data to find the new password." Gus calmed down and settled onto the ground, where he fell back onto the ground.

"What do you want?" Gus asked. Joey laughed evilly. "Oh god .I'm afraid now ."

"Actually, I wasn't thinking anything evil .well at least not that evil," he said innocently "I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight after the game. I've got a pair of tickets to see the Flaming one at this club Babylon, and have no one to go with. So I thought, 'Hey, let's ask the cute new kid.'" Gus blushed a deep red what would my dad think of me in there with a hot guy like this. "So, do you want to go?" Gus blushed an even more,

"I would love to go with you"

"Great!" Joey exclaimed, "I'll meet you here at 8:00." He turned to walk away when Gus grabbed his arm. "What is it ?"

"Um .well," he stammered, "What should I wear?" Joey's mouth formed into a mischievous grin. He laughed,

"Something sexy babe." With that, he turned and walked away, whistling a merry tune. Gus was left standing there, stunned at his new friend's blunt ways, and pondering what he had in mind when he said "something sexy."

Several hours later Gus's team won by four and had change into his outfit

Joey waited anxiously at the school door, sitting on the bench. He looked at his watch, it was almost eight. He's not gonna show joey thought to himself bitterly, just like everyone else does. with his back to one of the supports, and started watching the stars. Joey located his favorite star, and silently prayed. Great Lady of luck, I know that I haven't been the best of people, but please, please just let me keep someone close to me, for once. I promise that I'll try to be a better person and if Gus's the one, I'll be faithful to him always. He closed his eyes, and contemplated his words in his head.

"HEY Joey!" joey snapped out of his reverie, and looked up to see who was calling his name. It was Gus, racing to him. He stopped in front of joey and tried to regain his breath and composure. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure out what to wear, so I went out and bought something new." joey inspected Gus. He was in a pair of red and black bondage pants and had a matching coat. Gus was also wearing a red mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination and displayed Gus's waist.

"Hmm ..are you sure you still wanna go tonight?" Joey asked again. Gus looked at him

"What do you mean?" he asked "I thought you wanted to go with me." Joey grinned evilly and said,

"Well, I did, but then you came and look so adorable that I just want us to go back to my room and have sex all night." He said this with a totally serious face and Gus became a little bit nervous.

"U-uh .w-well ," Gus scratched the back of his head. "Let's go out tonight because i don't give it up on the first date my dad didn't raise no...then he thought for a second there and said lets just go ."Joey sighed dismally,

"I was afraid that you were going to say that, but i can wait for you your too cute to let go." He held his hand out to Gus, who looked at it skeptically. He slowly took joey's hand and they went walking to Babylon.

Gus looked around at all of the people in the club staring at them he saw ted em Justin and his dad who had this big smile, He grew a little nervous and grasped joey's hand a little harder. Joey looked at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong, Gus?"

"They're looking at us." He said. Joey let out a little chuckle. He gave Gus's hand a gentle squeeze and said,

"They're jealous that's why."

"Of who?"

"Me, silly!" Gus's mouth dropped open.

"W-what?" he stammered "They're jealous of you" joey nodded and gave Gus an innocent smile. "Why?"

"Because, I've got you babe most of all of these people that are giving me the dirty looks, either because they just want you. I've made a lot of enemies tonight!" Gus gave him a dirty look. Joey leaned down a little and kissed Gus soundly on the lips. After that, Gus walked next to him dumbly, with a bemused look on his face.

They didn't speak again until they were on the dance floor and his family looked at him like goofballs and em said YOU GO BABE!

"Joey looked at Gus and asked what was that trust me you don't want to know Gus said with a laugh not right now anyway and kissed him."


End file.
